Change the World
by epiphanies
Summary: Somebody is thinking about Buffy and the latest turns of events (post After Life)(Season 6 Spoilers) Songfic! R/R please~!


Change the World

Eric Clapton / Babyface

Joss Whedon and Co. 

  
  


As I watched you, I could hardly believe it. 

The glorified bricklayer had actually hit it nail on. It probably was the happiest moment in my entire existence, when I saw you alive. 

All of my strongest emotions are pulled out when I'm near you.

Of course, you knew that. You always knew that.

But now....now it seems different. You seem different.

You were happy. That was probably the most surprising thing you've ever said. You were dead, and you were happy. You were at peace. And you got torn out of that happiness....by your friends. Not by your watcher, sister or...me. Your friends. 

  
  


If I could reach the stars, I'd pull one down for you

Shine it on my heart so that you could see the truth

That this love that I have inside is everything it seems

But for now I find it's only in my dreams

You said that this was hell. That everything here was so bright and violent. 

Well, I just want you to know that I've been...dead. And I don't like the sunlight much either. I used to be probably the most violent guy around....but not as much anymore. Not if it gave you pain. I'd do anything to make this heaven for you. I'd do anything to get rid of the pounding in your head telling you that you got left out of the loop... that you missed your chance to die. You got a free sample....then you got told that you had to buy it with the price of pain and suffering for everyone around you if you really wanted it that bad.

Honestly, I don't know how they can sleep at night. Whether they're guilty...or worried. I don't know how thick they must be not to realize that you're not exactly jumping for joy to be alive again. But then, how can they understand? They'd probably be just as happy to be back from the dead if it were them. It's just...being you.... you always got the worst of everything. The worst of Slayerness, the worst love life, and with your mum dying and Dawn being the Key and Glory, plus finding out my little secret last year.....you might have thought hell was down here then too, before you even got up there.

I can't really see the hatred in your eyes anymore. Or the friendship...or the feeling. You seem so alive and healthy...yet hollow. Your voice....your spirit. Your eyes. All the spark is gone. All the life that was once there.... God I wish I could make you happier. I wish I could make you grin or laugh or....even cry. At least it would be an emotion.

  
  


That I can change the world

I would be the sunlight in your universe

You would think my love was really something good

Baby, if I could, change the world

You know, you don't really even seem to be there much. You look at them as though you're seeing right through them. The only one you look at in the eye is me. Don't think for a moment that I haven't noticed.

I just can't help but notice. It's weird....you used to look at me as though I was an outsider. Now I feel like I'm the only one in the club. Is that the way it is....or is it just my wishful thinking?

  
  


If I could be king, even for a day

I'd take you as my queen, I'd have it no other way

And our love would rule, in this kingdom we have made

Till then I'd be a fool, wishing for the day

"Buffy, I love you."

  
  


That I can change the world

I would be the sunlight in your universe

You would think my love was really something good

Baby if I could, change the world

Baby if I could change the world

  
  


" I know you'll never love me. I know I'm a monster...but you treat me like a man and that's..."

  
  
  
  


I could change the world

I would be the sunlight in your universe

You would think my love was really something good

"How long was I gone?"

"A hundred and forty-seven days yesterday....a hundred and forty-eight today. But I guess today doesn't count, does it?"

  
  


"I remember what I said. The promise...to protect her. If I had kept that, even if I hadn't made it....you wouldn't have had to jump. I just want you to know that I did save you. Not when it counted, of course, but after that. Every night after that. Loads of times, dozens of different ways. Every night I save you."

  
  


"Buff? Slayer? Are you ok?"

"I'm here. I'm good."

"Buffy, if there's anything I can do, or I can get to help-"

"You can't."

"Well, I haven't been in a hell dimension just lately, but I do know my share about torture."

"I was happy."

"What?"

  
  
  
  


Baby if I could change the world

Baby if I could, change the world

Baby, if I could change the world.


End file.
